Enemies
by GothicVampiressEmo
Summary: ummmmmmm........ i wrote this story out of boredom. all the characters are my friends. please R&R and criticize!


Enemies

Chapter 1: Meeting the Enemy

It was dark and I was alone in the Forest. Just to my luck, it all of a sudden starts to rain. I just stand there, alone in the Forest, getting drenched to the bone. Just now realizing that it is raining, I start to walk around to keep myself warm.

While I was walking, I came across a clearing that was miraculously not raining. In the clearing I see someone sitting in the middle.

"Hello?" I say, as I approach the sitting person.

As I say hello, the person gets up and turns around.

"Oh my god! I cant believe your actually here, Sean!" I said.

Before I knew it, Sean was hugging me tightly.

"Didn't I tell you I had a mission up here? I just had to come and see your beautiful face again."

As I blush from his comment, he starts to lean his head closer to mine. His lips are just millimeters away from mine. Just as his lips touch mine. We hear a rustling in the trees.

"Its most likely just the wind." He says, once he sees the worry in my face.

"Your probably right." I say.

"When am I wrong?" He says with a smile.

Just then someone jumps out of the trees and starts to attack Sean.

"Megan, stay back. Let me fight CJ."

"No Sean, you will get killed!" I cried.

"Don't you worry Koi. I will be fine. Did you forget that I am a vampire?"

"Sean you are not the universe!" I shouted. Thinks to her self "_but you are my universe."_

He softly kisses my cheek.

"Please Megan, just trust me. I can kill CJ."" He pointed at CJ and laughs. "Just trust me okay?"

I nod and start to run away. As I am running, I spot a couple walking side by side. Then I realized that one person was my friend, Maria.

"Hey Maria. Who is that?" I said out of breathe.

"Oh hey Megan. This is Eric Burdon."

"Hello Eric. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

I hold my hand out for him to shake. He, with caution, shakes my hand.

"Hello." He said with a hint of caution in his voice.

"So Megan, why are you running?" Maria asked.

"I was running away. Sean came up from Las Vegas to see me and when we were together in the Clearing, CJ all of a sudden attacked him. Sean sent me away so I wouldn't get hurt, I guess."

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. Well I Have got to go. Bye."

"Okay, see you later."

I start to run back towards the way I just came from. As I approach the Clearing, I hear metal Clanging. Then I see Sean and CJ Fighting. Suddenly Sean appears in front of me.

"I thought I told you to run away and let me fight"

"Whoa! Don't do that." I said startled. "Why can't I fight CJ too?"

"Because this is between me and CJ."

"But I can fight just as well as you. And I have been a vampire longer then you." I argued.

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt."

Then he softly kissed my cheek and disappeared.

"Sean! I can't get hurt! I am immortal."

Then I look in CJ's direction and I start to pull out my scythe. I start attacking him against Sean's wish.

"You idiot!" I screamed. "Why did you have to start attacking Sean? He did nothing to you."

"Yes that is true, but he did something to John." CJ answered.

"What the hell did Sean do to John?"

"Sean took you away from him."

"What? John knows I love and always will love Sean. Why would John send you to attack Sean?"

"Not attack, but kill. John hates Sean and John wants him dead."

I growl and slice my scythe at him.

"Die! You IDIOT!!!!!!" I shouted.

CJ pulls out a wooden stake.

"No Megan, you will die today."

CJ lunges forward and instead of staking me, I see Sean standing in front of me with the stake, intended for me, in his heart.

"Oh my god! NO DON'T DIE!!" I cried.

Sean disappears into Dust.

"NO!" I said crying.

Then I fall on my knees and cry into my knees. All of a sudden I hear CJ laughing evilly. I start growling madly at him.

"Why the hell did you have to kill him? He didn't do anything to you." I said angrily.

"I was aiming to kill you! But he got in the way." CJ answered.

At that, I took a slice at him with my scythe, and with that slice, I killed him.

"YES!" I shouted. "I finally killed CJ!"

"Congrats! I knew you cold kill him if I disappeared." Said a voice behind me.

I turn towards the voice and I see Sean. When I see him, I run and hug him.

"Oh my god! I thought you were dead when CJ staked you." I started to cry.

"No. It was just a trick to the eye. Plus I wanted to keep to the myth of vampires being staked in the heart with a wooden stake turns them to dust." Sean explained.

"Oh. Well I thought you really died. I was so depressed, that I needed to kill him. I couldn't help it."

"Sh, sh, you did the right thing. CJ did need to die."

"And guess who sent CJ."

"Yeah I know, John. Do you want to kill him or should I?" He questioned.

"I don't think I can kill him, but I will call him." I answered.

"You don't have to call if you don't want."

"But I want to. Just to be forewarned, for the phone call don't listen."

"Why?" he said puzzled.

"You will find out soon."


End file.
